


Sky High (in love)

by TechnicalError101



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Brotherly Love, Ex respawns dont worry, Flying, Lots of Flying, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, The Nether, i lov it, the title is so.. chEesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalError101/pseuds/TechnicalError101
Summary: Grian took off into the sky without warning, he wouldn’t wait to find out what this strange man was going to do.Distantly he could hear a splash and startled “Wait!”Grian did not wait.
Relationships: Evil Xisuma & Xisumavoid, Grian/Evil Xisuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	1. Lava and Netherrack

There was an irritated shout, flurry of papers, and Grian practically flung himself into the air on takeoff, he needed a break from his base.  
It was quiet, with just the sound of the ocean and the waves.  
Soon enough, Grian let himself loosen up and close his eyes as he breathed the salty air of the sea and felt the wind run its fingers through his hair.  
As he was calmer now he started gliding, getting closer to the ocean and skimming his fingertips through the water and watching the trails it left behind.  
A sense of security fell over him, his heart beat softly in his chest, that was before it nearly jumped out of it when a sudden “hey.” Broke the calm.  
With wide eyes Grian turned his head to see another man glide next to him, albeit shakily, with an elytra.  
Grian held his breath as he stared, Xisuma? No. Not Xisuma, Xisuma didn’t wear red. Who was this guy?  
Grian took off into the sky without warning, he wouldn’t wait to find out what this strange man was going to do.  
Distantly he could hear a splash and startled “Wait!”  
Grian did not wait.  
—  
Ex leaned against the wall, glaring at nothing and everything.  
He must’ve caught his brother’s attention as the other man sighed, and pushed himself away from his screens, stopping to sit his chair in front of Ex.  
Ex huffed, “what do you want.”  
Xisuma didn’t look amused. “I want to know what's up with you. You’ve been pouting since you went to the shopping district yesterday.”  
Ex grumbled, “I don’t Pout!”  
“Just tell me what happened, Ex.”  
Ex just stared at Xisuma.  
Xisuma stared back.  
Finally Ex threw his hands into the air, “fine! Fine. I tried to talk to Grian yesterday and fell into the ocean cause I was a bumbling idiot who couldn’t use an elytra and ended up scaring him off.” Ex’s words were almost jumbled together by the end of it, face red.  
Xisuma glanced at his screens, one in particular, then looked back to Ex.  
“Why not go to the nether? Clear your head a little.”  
Ex scowled, halfheartedly glaring at his brother. “Fine. Anything to get away from you, Derp-Face”  
Xisuma just rolled his eyes and turned back to his screens as Ex stuck his tongue at him before leaving. What a dork. 

When Ex exited the nether portal he was ready to find something to distract him and his foolish heart, he was not ready to be met with the sound of a loud, joyful whooping.  
To his surprise he saw Grian, his heart caught in his throat as he watched the other man masterfully weave his way through lava falls, clearly having done this before.  
Before Ex could really stop to think about what he was doing he equipped his elytra, adjusted the harness, and took off with a rocket to join his sunshine in flight.  
Grian had turned his head to the sound of a rocket going off and was met with the sight of Ex, Ex found himself lost looking at Grian in adoration and awe, but to the other man it was hidden behind Ex’s visor looking more like a dead stare than anything else. 

Grian kept his eyes on the strange man from the day before, dark eyes concentrated and wary.  
What now?  
What now. Hm.  
Grian adjusted slightly, looked forward, straightened his wings out into a gliding position, before performing an aileron roll. He successfully put some distance between him and the man in red armor.  
He glanced at the strange man, the other man only looked back before seemingly realizing something and doing a rather poor copy of the aileron roll Grian had done, and ended up underneath him.  
Grian breath hitched in his throat as the other raised his hands, expecting to be struck, but the red clad man only raised his hands to his own face looking, rather embarrassed.  
Grian couldn’t help but smirk as he placed his own hands on the other’s shoulders, and propelled himself forward. 

Ex almost fell from where he had been gliding underneath Grian, but as he righted himself he caught the mischievous look the builder had given him as he flew away with the momentum he had gained from pushing off of Ex.  
Ex felt himself smile too as he launched a rocket, quickly catching up. This wasn’t what he had thought would happen today, but he was more than happy that it was.  
As he was gaining on Grian the winged man, to Ex’s shock, suddenly changed direction going down.  
Ex fumbled to do the same and nearly scraped himself on the side of the nether cliff.  
He tailed Grian, following the man along the curve of the cliff and following still as the netherrack disappeared from beneath them and was replaced with a lava lake.  
They glided and glided across it, to the point where Ex almost crashed into a cliff ledge as Grian pulled up.  
When Ex finally met Grian in the air again they were far from the ground below, The builder turned his head to look at Ex and Ex’s heart beat harder in his chest as Grian slowed somewhat and did a slow roll around him, getting a good look at Ex before stopping right where he was before.  
He didn’t know what he expected Grian to say, if he expected him to say anything at all, but the quiet “who are you?” Wasn’t it.  
But before Ex could answer he saw the other man yelp and suddenly pull up again, Ex himself had failed to do the same and ran head first into a wall with a sickening crack. 

EvilXisuma experienced Kinetic Energy.


	2. Shulkers and Shops

Grian winced as he saw the stranger’s stuff go everywhere the moment he hit the nether wall.  
Grian himself had experienced Kinetic Energy more than once while flying too fast or forgetting to look where he was going, it wasn’t pleasant. So with that thought in mind he started picking up the man’s stuff, it wasn’t much, just a sword to protect himself and a pick. Had he come for quartz too?  
Grian stood there, pondering it for a moment before he decided to place the guy’s stuff in a shulker with a decent amount of quartz in it. It wasn’t as full as the other shulkers he had in his inventory, so it’d be alright to give some to the other man as a condolence for his death, right? Yeah. It’d be fine. 

As Grian made it back to the nether hub he realized one Very Important Thing. He didn’t know the guy’s name, much less where his base was.  
Maybe Xisuma would know? his armor was incredibly similar to the set the stranger wore.  
—  
Ex nearly screamed as the door to his room burst open  
“Look out Evil-Butt!”  
Ex nearly had his legs crushed as his brother landed on the end of the bed with a quiet “oof”, but what caught his interest was what was in Xisuma’s hands.  
Ex tried to grab the shulker but X moved it, keeping it effectively out of his reach.  
Ex grumbled “what’s in the box X? Hand it over.” He made another grab for the shulker box.  
Xisuma just smirked at him, “ask nicely and maybe I will.” Xisuma watched in amusement as his brother glared at him and said in a strained voice, “Xisuma. Will you Please hand me the stupid box”  
X tossed him the shulker and could feel his smile widen as his brother opened the box.  
“Guess who it’s from”

Ex felt his face warm and heart warm as he looked at the contents of the box, not only were his tools there, but a few stacks of quartz too.  
Carefully he closed the lid, a sticky note on the top was addressed to ‘New Guy’, he looked at Xisuma, his brother had the most shit eating grin on his face he’d seen in a while.  
“No.”  
“Yep! It’s from Grian!”  
Ex leaned back into the bed, slowly sinking into the pillow and hiding his red face in his hands.  
“I should go thank him.”  
He heard Xisuma laugh a little  
“Yeah, yeah you should. Want his coordinates?”  
—

Grian dusted off his hands on his jeans as he finished restocking his traveling market, traveling used figuratively as the market never traveled anywhere, but either way he had stocked up his shop and turned to leave.  
Grian stopped suddenly losing balance.  
His hand grasped at the air to his side looking for one of the poles but found nothing and fell, he braced for impact only to be caught in a pair of strong arms.  
He cracked an eye open, then the other. Oh.  
“Uh, hey there.”  
Grian could feel his face burn as he looked at what had made him stop and fall in the first place, the strange man that he had flown with in the nether this morning had caught him. He stared at the other, taking in his appearance up close. The man’s helmet looked a bit roughed up, he didn’t fail to notice the rather fresh looking scratch along the right side of his helmet either. From crashing into the nether wall, Grian assumed.  
“Are you.. you alright there?”  
Grian finally realized that he had been silently staring at the other man, intently, in his arms.  
He wheezed.  
“uh- yeah! Yeah I’m alright!” Grian coughed into his hand looking away as the other man set him down. He took in a quick breath as his feet connected with the ground.  
“So! Did you need anything?” Grian turned his gaze back to the stranger.  
The red clad man moved his hand to the back of his neck and said, “no not really, just came to thank you for the quartz and getting my stuff back.” He held out his hand to Grian “I’m Ex, by the way”  
Grian smiled, finally a name to a face, Helmet? Never mind. “nice to meet you Ex, names Grain” he shook Ex’s hand before freezing. Grain.  
Grian quickly took back his hand and waved it beside his head as if waving away the embarrassment. “Grian! My names Grian not, not grain. Sorry.”  
Ex just laughed, not a cruel laugh, more of a laugh where he was genuinely amused. “It’s alright Grian, I understand.”  
They stood there in a pleasant silence for a moment before Grian’s communicator buzzed, he took it out and looked at the message. It was from Mumbo. He looked at Ex and stated with a smile “Looks like I gotta go, Mister Jumbolio finally found the Eggcellent present I left him.”  
Ex just chuckled and said “alright, see you around Grian”  
Grian turned to leave but quickly stopped and turned around.

“Hey, do you wanna go for a fly around sometime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected to get out, yard work really takes up one’s time, huh. Anyway hope y’all enjoy! Still working on Following Paranoia, hopefully I’ll get it out sometime this week.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something as I take a break from writing the next installment of Following Paranoia. It’s a bit longer than what I’m used to and I was struggling, so have this.


End file.
